Call centers employ one or more advisors to service voice calls received from a number of subscribers. The advisor(s) may also initiate his/her/their own voice calls to particular subscribers such as, for example, to offer new services, to address concerns and/or issues related to the subscriber accounts, and/or the like. The voice call may be terminated once the purpose for which the advisor-initiated or the subscriber-initiated call has been addressed, and no further servicing is required.